


Just the Way You Look Tonight

by Buried_alive87



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, F/M, Frank sinatra song, Just the way you look tonight, Light Bondage, Light Dominance, Love, Sex, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: Sex. Smut. Light fluff.





	

God, she is so beautiful. My love, the woman who holds my heart.

 

I sit on the edge of the bed of our hotel room for the night, watching her slip her black heels off. We just got back from attending an award show, and man she looked so perfect all night long. I untie my own shoes, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. I stand, walking towards her, and run my hands up her sides, pulling her close; then wrap my arms around her. I kiss her shoulder softly, moving her auburn hair to the other side of her neck. She tilts her head, giving me more access to her neck. I bite down gently on the soft flesh of her neck, making her sigh. I nip her a little harder, and she squeals. She turns to face me quickly, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.  
“What?” I ask, smiling down at her.  
“Nothing.” She says, pushing me towards the bed. I knew better. I knew that face. I feel the back of my legs hit the mattress, and she shoves me backwards onto it. I laugh, crawling backwards to the center of the bed, holding myself up on my elbows. 

“Hayley, come here…” I say, wanting her in my arms. She takes a step away from the bed, slowly removing the straps to her navy blue evening dress. It slides down smoothly, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. She totally planned this; she knows those are my favorites on her. She climbs onto the bed, then onto my lap; grabbing my tie and pulling me closer to her face. She kisses me roughly, still pulling my tie. I sit up, wrapping my arms around her. I reach for the hook of her bra, and am shoved onto my back again.  
“Oh no you don’t, Brendon.” She says, shaking a finger at me. “You are mine tonight. I’m in charge.” She pulls my tie off, tying my wrists together, shoving them above my head. “No touching unless I say so. If you fail to listen, I will tie your hands to the legs of the bed, and tie your legs down and tease you until you beg for mercy.”  
Why is it so hot when she is being authoritative? My trousers were suddenly feeling way too tight. 

 

Hayley starts to unbutton my shirt slowly, looking at me like she was a predator, ready to pounce. I look up at the ceiling, willing myself to hold still for her.

 

“Are you biting your lip?” Hayley says, stopping. I look down at her, releasing my lip. “You know what that does to me.” She says, leaning forward. She takes my bottom lip in her teeth, pulling it. I moan, wanting to run my hands over her body. She releases my lip, and kisses me softly, running her hands up my stomach, placing them on my chest. 

 

“Hayley…” I groan as she moves down to lightly bite one nipple, then traces her tongue to the other, nipping at it as well. “Fuck” I gasp loudly. She traces her tongue down my belly, stopping at my belly button. I move my hands above my head, trying to keep myself from bringing them down to grasp handfuls of her hair. She licks across to my hip, nipping at my hip bone, making me jump lightly.  
“God, what is it about your hips that drive me so crazy?” She asks, before leaning over to nip at the other one. I twitch my hips, hoping she would pay attention to my bulging pants. “Anxious to get things moving along, are we?”   
I whimper, desperate for her to touch me where I need it most. “Hayley, please...touch me.” I beg softly.   
“But I am touching you, darling.” She says with a devilish smile. She licks my lower stomach, sending shocks of electricity directly to my stiff member. I close my eyes for a moment, reveling in the feeling and groan. I grab fistfuls of my own hair, pulling it, still trying to keep my hands off her as she commanded. She reaches for the button of my dress pants, and unbuttons it, keeping eye contact with me. She pulls down the zipper slowly, clearly teasing me. I shifted my hips up slightly, hoping for some friction.“Now now, none of that.” She says softly, never breaking eye contact. She licks my lower stomach again, tracing it up to my collarbone, and then back down. She grabs the top of my trousers and boxers, pulling them down. My erection springs free from its clothed prison. I lift my hips so she can pull them down to my knees. She gets them off and tosses them to the floor.   
She crawls over to me, leaning down to lick the tip of my penis. I groan loudly as she takes it in one hand, using her thumb to spread precum around the tip. She takes the tip in her mouth, sucking lightly. I groan again, reveling in the feeling. She pulls away, and moves down so she can lick at my inner thighs before moving back to my throbbing member. She is such a fucking tease. I moan as she pushes her mouth down over my penis, stopping halfway, and pulling back some before pushing the rest in her mouth. I watched her red painted lips leave red marks. I must be covered in her lipstick. The thought was so hot.  
“Hayley...fuck…” I growl, growing desperate to be in control. She continues her sweet assault for a moment before she crawls up me, and teasingly runs her lace covered bottom over my pulsating member. She begins kissing my neck, and I lose my control of not touching her. I play with the tie around my wrists, loosening it enough to slip my wrists out. I grab her hips, and flip her over onto her back in a sudden movement. She yelps in surprise, and knows she's in trouble from the animalistic look I give her. I pin her to the bed and kiss her roughly. I reach one hand down, slipping a finger inside her soaked core, rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moans, moving her hips into my touch. I move to bite her neck, and suck it, leaving my mark. I sit up, situation Hayley’s legs to either side of me as I position myself at her entrance, holding the lace panties to the side. I shove myself in her slowly, making her mewl. I pull out and push back in slowly.   
“Brendon...fuck. Fuck me.” She begs.  
“But I am, darling.” I say mocking her. She groans. I chuckle at her groan of frustration, picking up the pace. I pull one of her legs up over my shoulder, and slam into her harder. She shouts my name in pleasure as I fuck her hard and deep. She grabs a fistful of my open shirt next to my hip with one hand, and my hair with the other, pulling it sharply. I growl at the sensation, and she pulls again, knowing I like her pulling my hair. I reach down to rub her clit, making her moan again. I felt her insides clench. She had to be getting close. I knew I was.   
“God, I love you Hayley…” I whisper in her ear. “Let go, baby. Cum with me.”  
She pulls my hair again, much more roughly this time, finding her release. I let myself fall over the edge with her, riding wave after wave of pleasure. I pull her leg off my shoulder, and pull out of her, collapsing onto her chest. I feel her run her hands through my hair softly. I look up at her. Our eyes meet, and her look is full of love and admiration for me. I kiss her chin. “I love you” I whisper again.  
“I love you too, Brendon.” She whispers back.   
“You are the most beautiful woman in the world. The way you looked tonight was perfect.” She smiles at me. I roll us to our sides, and pull her into my chest, singing Frank Sinatra softly in her ear as she closes her eyes, heavy with sleep.

 

“Lovely, never, never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you, a-just the way you look tonight. Just the way you look tonight...”


End file.
